particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Minister of Beiteynu
The 'Prime Minister of Beiteynu '(Yeudish: רֹאשׁ הַמֶּמְשָׁלָה‎, Rosh HaMemshala) is the head of government of Beiteynu and considered to be the single most powerful figure in Beiteynuese politics. As per the constitution, although the Chief Rabbi is the nation's head of state and is considered to be the highest office in the land, the Chief Rabbi's powers are ceremonial; with the most executive powers being exercised by the Prime Minister and the Cabinet on behalf of the Chief Rabbi. Powers and Role The Prime Minister is the head of the Government of Beiteynu As the Head of the Government of Beiteynu, the Prime Minister leads the cabinet . The Prime Minister, as per the constitution guides the law-making process in the Grand Sanhedrin with the goal of enacting policies and laws. In a similar manner (as per the constitution), the Prime Minister exercises executive powers on the behalf of the head of state.The power of the Prime Minister is subject to a number of limitations. Prime Ministers removed as leader of their party, or whose government loses a vote of no-confidence in the House of Representatives, are expected to advise an election of the parliament or resign from the office. If they fail to do this they will be dismissed by the head of state. The Prime Minister's party will normally have a majority in the parliament and party discipline is exceptionally strong in Australian politics, so passage of the government's legislation through the parliament is mostly a formality. Privileges Whilst in office, the Prime Minister has one primary, and official residence. Known as 'Beit Misrah '(House of Government), it is the single residence of the Prime Minister due to its close proximity to the nation's capital, Yishelem and also due to its sophisticated levels of security. For transportation, the prime minister is granted an array of armoured vehicles and two official aircraft for both international and domestic flights. The Agafim also furnish constant personal security for the prime minister and his or her family. Should a prime minister (either serving or former), said individual is accorded a state funeral, wherein their casket shall be placed in the Chamber of the Eternal Servants underneath the Assefa. All of the aforementioned is supplied by the parliament through budgets approved by parliament, as is the prime minister's annual salary of BEI$170,400.1 (A prime minister additionally earns the normal salary of a Member of Parliament: $170,400.) Appointment The Prime Minister is appointed by the President of Beiteynu, upon consent of the Assefa. Under the constitution, the President shall nominate a new Prime Minister within two weeks of the resignation of a previous government or inauguration ceremony of President. The Assefa is to discuss the matter within two weeks of the nomination and make a decision. Should the Assefa reject candidates nominated by the President for three times consecutively, the President shall dissolve it and call a new election, while an Acting Prime Minister shall be appointed by the President without participation of the Assefa.